Feuersterns Mission/Kapitel 27
|Jahreszeit= |Inhalt=Kapitelzusammenfassung |Vorgänger=Kapitel 26 |Nachfolger=Kapitel 28}} Dieser Artikel beinhaltet alle Verweise vom 27. Kapitel aus dem Buch Feuersterns Mission. Verweise Sicht *Feuerstern Charaktere *Sandsturm *Kleeschweif *Kieseljunges *Hoppeljunges *Regenpelz *Flickenfuß *Blattsprenkel *Scharfkralle *Blüte *Spatzenpfote *Springpfote *Bienenjunges *Minze *Salbei Erwähnte Charaktere *Rußpelz Sonstige Orte *Schlucht **WolkenClan-Lager ***Großer Felshaufen ***Kinderstube ***Frischbeutehaufen ***Kriegerbau **Fluss Tiere *Fliege *Maus Heilmittel *Wacholderbeeren Begriffe und Redewendungen *Allgemeine Begriffe: Zweibeiner, WolkenClan, Zweibeinernest, SternenClan, Frischbeute *Entfernungen: Pfotenschritt, Fuchslänge *Bezeichnungen für andere Katzen: Einzelläufer (im Original eigentlich Streuner), Hauskätzchen *Clanränge: Junges, Schüler, Krieger, Königin (nur im Deutschen), Heiler, Anführer *Zeit: Herzschlag *Redewendung: "Der SternenClan helfe uns!" Wissenswertes *Seite 406 und 418: Sandsturms Beschreibung (ginger) wird fälschlicherweise mit "gelbbraun" übersetzt (vgl. Seite 381 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 406: Der Satzteil "All three kits collapsed in mrrows of laughter, (...)" (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Alle drei Jungen brachen in miauendes Gelächter aus, (...)") wurde im Deutschen mit "Die drei Jungen wollten sich gar nicht mehr einkriegen und (...)" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 370 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 406: Der Satzrest "(...) in the air." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 370 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 407-408, 412 und 419: Der Begriff Streuner wird fälschlicherweise mit Einzelläufer übersetzt (vgl. Seite 371 und 375-376 und 382 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 407: Der Satz "What's the problem?" (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Wo liegt das Problem?") wurde im Deutschen mit "Was ist passiert?" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 371 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 409: "(...) und blinzelte erleichtert." - Statt erleichtert müsste es "in betroffener Erleichterung" heißen, da im Original die Rede von shocked relief ist (vgl. Seite 373 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 409: Der Satz "Sandstorm's tail curled up." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Sandsturms Schwanz ringelte sich zusammen.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Sandsturm hob steil den Schwanz." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 373 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 410: Der Satzrest "Okay, (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 373 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 411: "(...), forderte er sie heraus." - Statt forderte (...) heraus müsste es "drängte" heißen, da im Original die Rede von prompted ist (vgl. Seite 375 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 412: "(...) das glänzende Material." - Statt Material müsste es "Fenster" heißen, da im Original die Rede von window ist (vgl. Seite 375 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 412: Der Satzrest "Her pelt was such a gray it was almost white, (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 376 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 413: Der Satzrest "Still bellowing, (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 377 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 413: "Regenpelz deutete mit dem (...)" - Statt deutete müsste es "schnippte" heißen, da im Original die Rede von flicked ist (vgl. Seite 377 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 415 und 419: Scharfkralles Beschreibung (ginger) wird fälschlicherweise mit "goldbraun" übersetzt (vgl. Seite 378 und 382 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 416: "(...) und beschnüffelte sie einzeln." - Vor dem Wort einzeln müsste "sanft (einzeln)" stehen, da im Original die Rede von gently sniff ist (vgl. Seite 380 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 417: Der Satz "You don't have to explain." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Du musst das nicht erklären.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Jetzt ist ja alles gut." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 380 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 417: Das Wort keine vom Satz "(...) mir keine Dummheiten!" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 380 von Firestar’s Quest, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 417: Der Satzrest "(...); within a heartbeat (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 381 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 418: Der Satzrest "(...) past the boulder at the entrance." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 381 von Firestar’s Quest) Quellen Kategorie:Verweise